gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 25: I Triple Dog Dare You!
Episode 25: I Triple Dog Dare You! Premise: The final three contestants participate in an extreme dare challenge with dares from all the eliminated contestants. Challenge: Extreme dare challenge. Anyone who chickens out of their dare is automatically eliminated. Anyone who takes the dare without daring someone else will get a freebie. Winner(s): Gwen and Owen Eliminated: Heather, for failing to accept Lindsay's dare to get her head shaved by Chef. She kicked the razor out of Chef's hand and the razor fell on her head, shaving it clean, resulting in karma from Lindsay and her losing. My Favorite Part: Heather's karma This episode has always been my favorite episode of the whole series. And guess what? It still is! I remember this episode most of all, because this is the one I would watch the most frequently. It is very memorable and it's got so many great moments in this. And yes, I will admit that I really liked Owen talking about pancakes in the confessional and then going so far as to eating a toilet seat, which was gross but pretty funny. It was also pretty entertaining listening to what the contestants would do with their money. Heather would use it to fund her own TV show, "The World According to Heather" (wonder how that would turn out?) and Gwen would use the money to buy Camp Wawanakwa so she could burn it down and turn it into a graveyard (hilarious!). I also laughed hard at her line "Eight weeks of Heather was about as much fun as a mouth full of impacted molars". Also, even though the dares were gross, they were all different and really funny. I haven't even seen most of them on TV before. When have you ever seen a scene of a show when someone licks another person's armpit? Or even eats dog food in front of everyone? Nothing can be as gross as Spongebob's splinter though. The dares were funny and as for the gross parts, they're over fast. This challenge was absolutely brilliant and unpredictable and it brought so much energy and excitement into the episode. I was WAITING for Heather to get her karma after so many episodes of doing devious things and making snarky remarks that made her fellow contestants angry. I also really liked Gwen and Owen's friendship here. I admired their teamwork and I really liked the idea of them ganging up against Heather to win the game. And it is executed really well. And finally, Heather gets her karma in a really hilarious, exciting, and memorable scene. It's easily one of the best, if not, the best moment in Total Drama history. That moment alone, along with the overall energy of the episode, made this my favorite episode of Total Drama ever. It still is today. Calling this episode good might be an understatement. This episode is AMAZING. Welp, I'll see you all soon as I review the finale! I'm on vacation right now, so it might be delayed slightly. But it'll be up within the next few days. Category:Blog posts